Siren Fang (discontinued)
by cherryblossoms redwillow
Summary: Siren Fang is a large guild founded by four best friends. Each went their separate ways, but the guild still stands. The guild and Fiore are in peaceful times. But underneath the surface, a darkness is brewing. Can Siren Fang save its country or will it be swallowed up with darkness? Syoc is closed. Discontinued!
1. Intro

"Here! Right here!" A girl with short black hair stomps on the ground on the outskirts of town. Her brown eyes glittered in excitement. "This is the perfect place to start a guild!"

"I think the one in the forest was better." Another girl with long, curly, silver hair pouted.

"But I won rock-paper-scissors!" The first girl complained. "That means I get to choose the guild location and become the master!"

"Blake is right." A guy with blonde hair calls as he sat on a rock away from the others. "Nova suck it up. We all agreed to the terms."

"But Hale-" Nova starts.

"No buts." Hale responds.

"I don't think rock-paper-scissors was the best way to decide everything." A guy with navy blue hair set his backpack down next to Hale's rock. "I just talked to the mayor. He was more than happy to let us start a guild here." Blake cheers while Nova pouts even more.

"Let's start construction right away!" Blake starts running towards the town. Hale grabs her by the collar of her shirt before she can run away.

"Not so fast Blake. We need to fill out the paperwork first, then we can build the guild."

"But Hale!"

"We're broke and we need funding from the council."

"Plus we need a name." Nova peeps in. "I was thinking Awesome Nova! Or maybe Nova's Heart!"

"I am not naming my guild after you!" Blake spat. Hale sighed. The two girls were close, but they often fought.

"How about Siren Fang." The last guy suggests. Everybody turns to look at him.

"Siren Fang?" Blake asks.

"Sirens sang songs that lured sailors with ships to them so that the boats would become shipwrecked. Sirens were depicted as either beautiful women or terrifying winged creatures. But they usually had fangs. We're sirens because we'll lure people to join our guild."

"But we're not gonna kill them are we?" Blake asks, earning a whack on the head from Hale.

"I think it's a great name." Hale says.

"It's almost as good as Awesome Nova." Nova shrugs.

"So I guess we're Siren Fang!" Blake cheers. "Let's take a picture to commemorate this moment!"

"One picture then you need to fill out the paperwork." Hale says.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Blake rolls her eyes. Nova takes out her picture lacrima and sets it up on the stand she bought for it. Meanwhile everyone else was getting into position. Nova joins them when she's finished.

"Siren Fang on three! One... Two... Three!"

* * *

Blake's eyes open. She had that dream again. The one where she founded Siren Fang. It was strange seeing it. After all that was over ten years ago. It was still early morning and she knew not very many people would be at the guild. She sat up in bed and stretched. A few of her black locks fell into her face. Blake had changed a lot over those ten years. Blake ran a finger over the smooth glass protecting the picture with her cofounders of the guild. They had changed a lot too. Nova had her own guild now and it wasn't named Awesome Nova. It was called Angel Heart, an all girls' guild. Hale had gotten married and took over his father in-law's guild, Diamond Hydra. Both guilds were popular as of late. Although Siren Fang is even more popular than theirs were. It was all thanks to Blake's hard work. And the last one... The last one died. His death devastated Nova and was one of her main reasons for leaving. So now the only one running Siren Fang was Blake. Of course she had help from one other person.

"Mama! Wake up!" A high pitched voice calls. The door opened, revealing a little five year old. That's right, Blake had a daughter. Her own flesh and blood. Her daughter had the same black hair as Blake, but had piercing green eyes like her father. Blake's husband had died four years ago. He went on a mission and never came back. It was a devastating blow to Blake since Hale had just left. But her guild helped her through it.

"Morning Bella." Blake steps out of bed to scoop up her daughter.

"Mama! We need to go to the guild!"

"Ok sweetie, let Mama get ready." Blake smiles sweetly when her daughter nods. She set her daughter down and Bella runs out. Blake takes a quick shower and when she steps out she observes herself in the mirror. Her hair was no longer cut short, but fell mid-back. She was a taller now and more developed. Her guild mark was on her upper left thigh. A scar ran across her right shoulder as a memento of the day she lost the fourth founder. She shook away the memory and grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before. It was a white blouse with frilly edges, a long black coat that fell to her knees, short white shorts, black thigh-high socks, and a belt that she puts over the coat. The coat had the guild mark on the corners, a siren with fangs that were uncolored. She rushes out of her bathroom and downstairs to where her daughter sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetie, Mama doesn't feel like cooking right now, so want to go to the guild first before we eat?"

"OK Mama!" Bella grabs her mother's hand and jumps off her seat. Blake puts on her knee-high boots before heading outside.

The smell of dew was the first thing that reaches Blake. This was because her front yard was the courtyard of the guild. A marble path connected the front gate of the guild to the actual building and broke off at one point to connect to Blake's house. The path was lined with delicate flowers that were planted and tended by guild members who misbehaved too much. She was alright with fighting in the guild and being rowdy, but if someone breaks something she really likes, hurts Bella, or ruins flowers in the courtyard then they're on flower duty. And flower duty was not something to look forward to. To the left of the courtyard was a fountain with a beautifully crafted siren. It was given to the guild by the mayor on their fifth anniversary of the guild's opening and for the birth of Bella. The guild itself was deigned by Blake and Nova ten years ago. It looked like a castle, despite Hale saying sirens don't live in castles. Four towers were placed in the shape of a square and the guild was built like that. The four towers represented the four founders and each of them were allowed to decorate their tower however they pleased. When Nova and Hale left, they took most of the things from their towers so Blake had them remodeled into something different, but with similar styles. The fourth's remained untouched since the day he died while Blake would move things around every once in a while. Also her office was in there. The guild had two dorms, one for girls and one for guys and they were located a few blocks away in two former hotels. They were allowed to have them since the guild fixed them up. Behind the guild building was a large piece of land that was bare. It was set up for mages who wanted to practice. There were runes set up around it after an incident that damaged the building. Blake lead Bella to the building to unlock the doors. Stepping inside, all the lights were off. When turned them on, it revealed a hallway that split in two directions. Both had two doors at the end one lead to the sides of the building. Out there were tables used as a small restaurant for weary mages and hungry townsfolk. The second lead to staircases that brought you up to Blake and Hale's towers. In front of Blake and Bella was a large square desk that was for the restaurant and for information. Behind the desk was a pair of large, painted doors. Blake opened the doors and it brought them to the guildhall. Another eventful day has started.

* * *

 **I didn't expect the intro to be so long. The application and rules are in the next chapter.**


	2. Syoc application

**I have several rules and other things I want to go over before the application.**

 **1\. No Mary Sues! I'll state this several times in the application.**

 **2\. There will be four guilds, Siren Fang, Angel Heart, Diamond Hydra, and a dark guild that will be introduced later. Angel Heart is an all girls' guild at first, but if you want a guy to appear in that guild, they won't be introduced until much later.**

 **3\. I am taking applications for antagonists (aka villains). Most of these will be placed in the dark guild, but a few will not. Please state wether you want them in the guild or not. If there's too many out of the dark guild, I will start placing them into the guild (I'll tell you).**

 **4\. I am taking 5 S-Class mages in Siren Fang, 4 in Angel Heart (these will be called Guardians instead of S-Class), 5 in Diamond Hydra, and 3 in the dark guild. You need to state why they deserve this position and it will be judged and placed on a first come first serve basis.**

 **5\. I will be taking 5 Dragon Slayers in total, 1 God Slayer, and 1 Devil Slayer. Only 1 dragon slayer will be 1st generation and 1 will be 3rd generation so 3 will be 2nd generation. Thin is decided on first come first serve.**

 **6\. You can have interactions with canon characters, but nothing too outrageous like "blah blah is Gray's long lost brother" or "Gajeel trained blah blah" nothing that interferes with the character's canon background. Like it could be "Natsu inspired blah blah" or something like that.**

 **7\. Shalt thou send in three OCs, no more. Three shalt be the number thou shalt send, and the number of the sending shalt be three. Four shalt thou not send. Five is right out.**

 **8\. Please delete all parentheses in the application.**

 **9\. This will be on my profile with the number of OCs I receive.**

 **10\. Send applications through PM**

 **11\. Be creative :)**

Name:

Nicknames/title/alias:

Gender:

Age: (10-50 if they're under 10 then they need to have a sibling within the age range or parent in the guild and they won't appear that much in the story. One parent and sibling application doesn't count for how many OCs you can send in, but more than that counts)

Guild: (Siren Fang, Angel Heart, Diamond Hydra, or the unnamed dark guild)

 **Appearance**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Body:

Skin color:

Guild mark (location and color):

Others: (scars, tattoos, beauty marks, etc.)

 **Clothing**

Regular:

Formal:

Training:

Swimwear:

Sleep:

Winter: (optional)

Accessories: (jewelry, glasses, bags, etc.)

Any other clothing:

 **Personality**

Personality: (at least 5 sentences. Anything less- unless it's super detailed and I understand the character- will be decided for you and you may or may not like the character I make it)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites:

Resented things:

Hobbies:

Flaws: (required. No Mary Sues.)

Pairings: (would you like your oc to be in a pairing? Are they already in one? What's their sexuality? What kind of person are they attracted to? How would they act around them?)

Catchphrases/things they might say: (optional)

 **How do they act around...**

The Master:

Guild mates:

Family: (if they have none, say what they used to act like)

Partners: (as in people they work with in either a group or if they're forcibly teamed up)

Best friends:

Friends:

Acquaintances:

Strangers:

Rivals:

Enemies:

 **Magic**

Magic: (you can have two, but I'll consider wether to use the second or not)

Spells: (between 4-8 please. I'll work with you to develop more spells later on)

Weapons/equipment:

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (required. No Mary Sues)

S-Class: (STATE WHY THEY DESERVE THIS POSITION. I CANNOT EXPRESS THIS ENOUGH)

 **History**

Backstory: (at least 5 sentences. Anything less, unless its detailed, will be decided for you and you may or may not like it)

Family:

Friends:

Others:

 **Family** **(please give what they look like, if they have magic, if so what is it, personality, etc. if your character never met their parents then you don't have to fill this out.)**

Parents:

Sibling(s): (optional)

 **Other**

Pets: (optional. Dragon slayers get Exceeds, but I will only except two extra for non-dragon slayers. This is decided on first come first serve)

Living situation: (are they in the dorms? In an apartment? A house? Do they live with roommates? Family? There's no roommates in the dorm.)

Decor preference: (what does their living space look like? What does their room look like? Etc.)

Group work or solo work?: (I will decide the groups)

Types of jobs they go on:

Story Arc: (please be detailed and creative. How you do in these two determines wether or not your OC gets a story arc.)

Edolas counterpart: (optional. If you choose to do this give a quick name, appearance, one outfit, personality, and anything else you'd like to add)

 **Stats (nothing too unrealistic)-**

Attack: ?/10

Defense: ?/10

Intelligence: ?/10

Speed: ?/10


	3. Character intros part 1

Blake sat in her office doing her usual paperwork. The guild was still quiet. Her desk had pictures of her friends and other guild mates who had come and gone. Ten years the guild has been here and yet so many have come and gone. Many had left because of Blake's initial inexperience. She was only 18 when the guild started and she became master. Well she did hear that Fairy Tail's first master was around 13, but that's different. First Master Mavis was extremely powerful and defeated an entire dark guild! First Master Blake was nothing like that. She a girl from a small town. She only became master through rock-paper-scissors.

"Mama! Dal is here!" Bella opens the door to her mom's office.

"Great!" Blake stands up from her desk. She follows Bella outside. The towers were all connected to each other with a boardwalk that overlooked the guildhall. Anybody could be up here, but could only enter specific towers. Blake Tower was Blake's office and below it was her personal lounge. Anyone was allowed it there as long as Blake was in there or they were watching Bella, anybody could enter Nova Tower. It had a game room with pool, slot machines, game lacrimas, and tables to play cards or other board games. There were even special decks of cards like Guild Wars. Above it was a library. Nova didn't plan it very well... Hale Tower was for S-Class mages only. Hale was the first S-Class mage of the guild so his tower became the one dedicated to S-Class mages. The last tower was completely off limits.

"Dal!" Blake calls to the mage.

"Master, good morning." The mage towers over Blake at 6"1' tattoos covered his body from his neck down to his ankles. He had dark brown skin with a mesomorph body, his shoulder length black hair were in dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail. His white guild mark stood out on his hand and a husky-retriever-lab mixed dog sat patiently at his heels.

"Beowulf!" Bella runs over to the dog and immediately pets it. Dal was one of the people that had been in the guild the longest. Dal's been around for seven long years, but only became a S-Class two years ago.

"Dal, I know you just got here, but I have to go to the council."

"Want me to watch the guild?" Dal asks.

"No, actually I need you to come with me."

"That's a new one. Is Beowulf allowed inside?"

"I think." Blake laughs. "I think Rin is here too, I'm gonna grab her." Blake scans the few in the guild in the morning. From the boardwalk she could see the cotton candy haired girl. "Rin! I need you!" Blake calls down. Almond shaped gray eyes looks up.

"Master." Rin responds in a monotone voice. This wasn't unusual for her. Rin was about to stand up, but Blake stopped her.

"No need! I'll come down."

"There is no need, I'll join you up there." Blake didn't listen, she was already jumping on top of the railing. "Master-" Blake jumped off. Her coat flared out from her waist and her hair flew wildly around. When she neared the bottom, her falling slowed and she landed softly on the ground. Up above, Dal was holding Bella back from jumping off too.

"Master, you're not setting a good example for your own daughter." Dal called down. Blake just smiled back. And walks over to where Rin was now standing. Rin was almost as tall as Blake, Rin being 5"4' and Blake being 5"5', Rin was slim and toned with an average chest size. Her skin looked as if it never saw sunlight.

"Rin, this morning I was suddenly called to the council. The only S-Class here is Dal, so could you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Great! We leave immediately." Blake turns to start walking out the door.

"Is Bella coming with us?" Rin asks. Blake freezes on the spot. "I'm sorry for asking Master."

"No! It's fine! Um..." Blake looks around the guildhall. She realized how empty it really was. It was literally empty. Just then the doors swing open. It reveals a guy 5"9' with messy orange-pink hair and matching sunset eyes. A thin scar was visible on his tan colored cheek and underneath his clothes was a lean, slightly muscular, body. "Nic great timing! I need you to watch Bella until I get back! No time to explain! Bye!" Blake rushes out before Nic had a chance to respond. She almost collided with Dal and Bella who were coming down the hall. "Bella, you're gonna spend the day with Nic, OK? Behave until I get back." Blake crouches down to her daughter's height.

"OK!" Blake smiles fondly and lays a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Dal let's go!" Blake motions. Dal nods and follows his master out with Rin joining them at the desk.

* * *

"I haven't been here in forever." Blake looks up at the Era building. Of course she was being sarcastic. It seemed she was called here every week. Of course Blake knew her guild probably wasn't in trouble since they had never asked to bring mages with her before.

"I have never been here." Rin says monotonously.

"You're lucky." Dal laughs. "I have a feeling I'm in trouble, when I'm not!"

"Yes well you should be more careful when you work." A voice behind them says. A woman with short, curly, silver hair stood there. Her deep blue eyes scanned the three mages standing in front of her while two of her own stood behind her.

"Nova, long time no see." Blake says.

"Same for you too. And you as well Dal. I'm surprised you didn't get lost on your way here."

"Youch! That cut deep Miss Nova." Dal responds sarcastically.

"So Nova, what are you doing here?" Blake asks.

"I was summoned here. What about you?"

"Same. I just found out this morning."

"Well I can tell. Neither of your mages are properly dressed." Blake looks between Dal and Rin. They were wearing what they usually wear. Dal wore his white tank top, army green cargo shorts and black combat boots. His black trench coat swayed with the gentle wind and a red bandana held his hair back. Rin wore a black leather skater skirt with a collared full sleeve white blouse with black polka dots on it, tucked underneath. On her feet were a pair of black lace up wedges. They looked fine to Blake.

"I think they look fine." Blake shrugs.

"Yes, but look at my mages." Nova replies. Nova herself had a plain, light blue dress on. A sash ran along her waist and tied in a bow in the back. Her feet had white knee-high lace up boots. It was simple, unlike Nova. The mage on Nova's left wore a soft green sundress with black strappy sandals, a gold locket hung around her neck and a soft brown leather messenger bag on her shoulders.. It complimented her lean, curvy body that stopped at the height of 5"3' and wide green eyes. Her hair stood out, being a silvery-white similar to Nova's. Her skin was pale and on her left shoulder sat a silver version of Angel Heart's guild mark, a very simple heart with angel wings spread out. Nova, being not so creative, most likely designed it herself. The other mage was Blake's height. On her well toned, slightly muscular caucasian body was a pink kimono decorated with white musical notes. A pink ribbon tied her dirty blonde hair in a french braid so Blake could clearly see the girl's blue eyes.

"You don't have to be fancy everywhere you go."

"Well a woman's charms are brought out through the way she dresses." Nova poses.

"I don't like you." Rin says bluntly. Nova freezes and looks crushed.

"Do you know who I am?! I am Master Nova! Founder of Angel Heart and co-founder of Siren Fang! Lana here," Nova gestures to the girl on the right, "and Hikari are high mages in my guild! Hikari is even S-Class."

"Your mages and achievements don't define if you're good or bad."

"Rin, you're getting Miss Nova pretty upset. I think you should stop." Dal says. "Miss Nova and Master fight because they're close."

"Thank you Dal." Nova smiles contently. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting to attend."

"We're probably going to the same meeting." Blake rolls her eyes and starts walking in. The others were right behind her. All the way to the meeting room, Blake and Nova kept stride with each other. The girl named Lana was singing behind them (Nova explained that she usually did this), Hikari and Rin were quiet, and Dal (with Beowulf at his heels) would try adding to Blake and Nova's conversation.

The group was directed down a hall with a pair of large doors at the end. Blake and Nova push the doors open. Both of them widen their eyes at one of the people waiting there. A man stood tall in a golden suit of armor with the guild mark of the nine head of Hydra with diamond shaped eyes and diamonds running down the necks of each head. He wore no helmet so his unmistakably messy blonde hair was visible. Standing next to him was a petite looking woman. Her light green hair was tied in a low ponytail with a ribbon. She wore jeans that were cut at her knees. Her feet had simple flats with tiny ribbons on the side and her shirt was a sleeveless blouse with tiny ribbons on top of the buttons.

"Hale?! Lilia?!" The two guild mages shout. They were surprised to see the third co-founder of Siren Fang and his wife, Lilia.

"Blake, Nova. Long time no see. Oh and you too, Dal."

"Guess I'm on the back burners for greetings today." Dal walks over to high five Hale. The two had been pretty good friends when Hale was still in the guild.

"Oh, a newer member of Siren Fang." Hale notices Rin. "Sup?"

"I am fine." Rin responds in her usual way.

"Great." Hale responds awkwardly. He was expecting her to talk a little bit more and not to be so monotone.

"Rin isn't S-Class like Dal." Blake explains. "But she's still really powerful. And don't worry, she's usually this quiet." Rin nods in agreement.

"Nova, who are your mages?" Hale asks.

"I'm glad you asked. Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves." Nova says.

"My name is Lana~" Lana sings. "It is a pleasure to meet you~"

"And I am Hikari. It's a pleasure." Hikari nods.

"I'm Master Hale of Diamond Hydra, and this is my wife Lilia." Hale smiles, introducing his lovely wife.

"Nice to meet you girls." Lilia smiles sweetly.

"I see there's weirdos in your guild too, huh Nova?" Hale smirks.

"They're not weird! Your mages never bothered to show up!" Nova glares at her old friend.

"I couldn't grab anybody before we left." Hale shrugs.

"Nova, it's nice to see you again." Lilia interrupts the mini argument. "And Blake, how is Bella doing?"

"She's five now and is begging me to teach her magic."

"Five? It's been so long. Hale and I have kids of our own now."

"Really?! We should set up a playdate!"

"Of course! I'm sure-"

"Ahem!" A council member coughs. "I hate to break up this reunion, but there's some serious matter to discuss."

"Yes, sorry." The group composes themselves. Rin and Dal stood close to their master on one end, Lana and Hikari stood close to Nova on the other end, and Hale and Lilia stood in the middle.

"Blake Wingfield, Dalton Myriad, and Rin Kagami of Siren Fang, Hale and Lilia Chase of Diamond Hydra, and Nova Willows, Hikari Kakumei, and Lana Jinks of Angel Heart. We have called you here today to discuss a very important matter. Have any of you heard of the Broach of the Titan?"

* * *

 **I was super excited to use these OCs so I immediately wrote the first chapter. If a character isn't to your liking, please tell me and I'll fix it (especially because I wrote most of this really late at night).**

 **Credits:**

 **Dalton Myriad- AppleDapple**

 **Rin Kagami- Perseusjackson101**

 **Nic Ferocia- Pokeguardianz**

 **Hikari Kakumei- Pokeguardianz**

 **Lana Jinks- klbubblepop786**

 **Lilia Chase- mine**


	4. Character intros part 2

Nic sat in front of his Master's carbon copy. He had never babysat Bella before, well technically he had, but only when the rest of the guild was watching her too. Currently she sat next to him, playing with the fur that lined his coat. She seemed to ignore his olive green pants and combat boots. To be honest, he didn't mind. If it meant being carefree for a day then he was willing to watch her.

"Hey wanna play a game?" Nic asks.

"A game?" Bella looks up at the mage, completely forgetting about his fur coat.

"Yup! One of your choice!" Bella thinks a moment.

"The hero, the princess, and the dragon! I wanna to be the dragon!"

"Really? You want me to slay you?"

"No. I want you to be the princess!" Nic's mouth dropped. This girl was nothing like Blake. Bella looks around the guildhall, her mother had left an hour ago and there still weren't very many people. Bella then spots a familiar face. Her face lights up and she runs over to a man. He towered over her at 5"9' with a caramel colored and athletic body. He had messy jet black hair and a vertical scar on his right cheek. His eyes were a kind onyx.

"Bandera!" Bella tugs on the dress pants of his waiter uniform. Despite being a mage, Bandera wasn't part of the guild, but he was the staff instead. Although his sister, Ana, was a mage that was part of the guild.

"Good morning Bella." Bandera smiles. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Bella shakes her head. "I'll go make something for you right now-"

"No!" Bella cried. "I'm hungry, but I wanna play right now! We're playing the hero, the dragon, and the princess. I want you to be the hero!"

"Me?" Bandera blinks. It was his dream to become a hero one day. Although he had some work to do, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. "Alright, I'll be the hero. Who's the dragon I'll be slaying?"

"Me! I'm the dragon! Nic's the princess." Bandera looks from little 5 years old Bella to 19 years old Nic. He was supposed to slay a dragon 12 years younger than him and save a princess 2 years older than him. If this was real life, a knight would've fled. But this is a game and Bandera was a hero.

"I'll play." Bandera walks over to where Nic was sitting. Bella excitedly jumps onto the table.

"Rawr! I will never let you have the princess!" Bella tries acting fierce, but honestly she just looked adorable.

"Release the princess, dragon, or face the consequences!" Bandera shouts valiantly. He held up an air sword.

"Oh save me! Save me!" Nic calls in the highest voice he could muster. It was in that moment that the doors opened. Sharp, narrow, fierce crimson eyes scanned the scene in front of them. The guy that stood there was 6"0' with spiky dark hair that when up close could see that it had a dark grayish brown tint. He had a slender, but muscular body. He wasn't too bulky though. His dark green guild mark on his upper left arm stood out against his fair peach skin.

"I knew I should've gone to the tower first." He hissed. A small, cute yellow furred exceed was asleep on his head.

"Nero play with us!" Bella calls. "Be a dragon with me!"

"No thanks. I'm looking for Master."

"Mama had to go to the council."

"Oh, well tell her to come to me when she gets back. It took all night, but I finished my mission. Mika is exhausted so I'm bringing him home." Nero turns around and walks right out.

"I'll tell Mama!" Bella waves.

"Brave hero! Watch out for the dragon has a mother!" Nic says in his high pitched voice. His vocal chords were definitely going to be sore after this.

* * *

"Master are you sure that was a good choice?" Dal asks as the trio walks to the guild.

"If what Rin said is true, then it was the best course of action." Blake replies. "I don't want to bother the others. Rin get together a small team to investigate. I'll get a team together in accordance to the Council's wishes." Blake opens the doors to her guild. Bandera was standing at the desk.

"Master welcome back." Bandera smiles.

"Hello Bandera! Anybody looking for me?"

"Nero said he finished a job."

"That was fast. I'll go see him later. Any fighting while I was gone?"

"Er... Maybe you should see for yourself." Blake raises an eyebrow and walks past the desk and through the guild hall doors.

"Everyone I'm ba-!" Blake didn't finish her sentence. She never expected this. The members in the guild hall seemed to be laughing their heads off. A girl 5"4' with messy, shoulder length sandy brown hair that stuck up in random places stood in a mock fighting stance in front of Bella. A white shirt with a tanned colored vest with light brown fur over it and light colored jeans that tucked into dark brown hikers boots covered her voluptuous tan body. A brown belt slanted at her hips, weighed down by the two small tan gourds usually filled with sand. Brown gloves covered her balled fists. An Exceed with tan and dark brown spots splattered against his fur, light brown eyes, three gold hoops were in his left ear and two in his right, and wearing a red scarf that was too big and long for him stood at her feet in a different mock fighting position.

Then there was a true sight. One that made Dal upright laugh and although Rin didn't laugh, her eyes showed glints of amusement. Up on the boardwalk between the fourth tower and Nova Tower was Nic. His hair was in pigtails, he wore a tiara, and tints of glitter decorated his face. No doubt it was the work of a little five year old and her companions in front of her. When he caught sight of his master, he looked completely embarrassed. Poor Nic. Bella seemed completely oblivious to Nic and her mother's entrance. She was focused on the mage in front of her.

"There can only be one dragon in the sky!" The mage shouted. "And only one dragon may claim the princess!"

"I took the princess first! Finders keepers!" Bella retorted.

"G-guys..." Nic tries peeping up.

"Than face the consequences! Go my Exceed!" The mage points. The Exceed was about to pounce when Blake claps.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what's going on here." Blake looked a little annoyed. Although it was better than actual fighting, poor Nic looked completely embarrassed.

"Mama!" Bella's face lights up. "We're playing the Princess, the Hero, and the Dragon! But now we have two dragons so that would make it... The princess and the two dragons." Blake sighs and walks over to her daughter.

"Did Nic allow you to dress him up?"

"But-"

"Master it was my idea." The female mage playing the dragon stepped forward. She rubbed her right forearm where her red guild mark was.

"Ro..." Blake sighs. "Thank you for your honesty. You're in no trouble."

"Thank you Master." Ro smiles. "We need a hero, so want to join?"

"I'll have to pass. Ro, could you look after Bella?"

"Of course! We still need to see who's the best dragon in the sky." Ro grins at Bella. Blake sighs and crouches down to the Exceed's height.

"Baja, watch over them."

"Sure thing Master!" Baja replies. Blake nods her head.

"Nic you deserve a break! Buy a meal on me!" Blake calls up to Nic, whose face brightens at the idea of free food. Blake then turns and leaves.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Who's out there?" Nero calls from inside.

"The only woman allowed in the mens' dorms." Blake answers. A moment later the door opens revealing a every tired looking Nero.

"Hello Master, what brings you here?"

"I heard you finished your mission and wanted to report to me."

"Nothing peculiar really happened. Other than the fact that the dark guild had this strange box." Nero gestures for Blake to enter. For someone who didn't know Nero and Mika well, they'd be surprised at Nero's room. Cat toys littered the room accompanied by cat themed furniture and wall decorations. It's surprising until you find out that Mika, the Exceed, designed it and all Nero really has is a bed and desk.

Nero shows Blake the box on his desk. It was black with strange golden etchings on the sides. On the top of the lid was an arrow going through a strangely shaped crescent. When Blake puts her hand over it, she feels an overflowing amount of magic.

"This is strange. We should investigate it later, but right now I have a task for you."

"What is it?"

"The council ordered us to get a team together and find the Broach of the Titan. I want you to pick the team and be in charge."

"You'll let me do that?!"

"Of course." Blake starts to leave. "You'll be working with teams from Angel Heart and Diamond Hydra. Report to me with the people you want on your team tomorrow. You'll be leaving in three days." Blake waves as she leaves. "Good luck."

* * *

 **I meant to post this earlier, but I got busy...** **More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. For now here's the character credits.**

 **Nic Ferocia- Pokeguardianz**

 **Bandera- Twenty-Fifth Night**

 **Nero Rondo- ShinBp**

 **Rohana Sanborne- TheMisfitGhoul**


	5. Character intros part 3

After getting back from the meeting, Dal decided to relax a bit in Hale Tower. He was pretty glad Nero wasn't around because he still wasn't entirely convinced that Exceeds weren't cats. They looked like cats. Even if they had wings and could talk, they could still be just as evil as cats. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a girl in a cape and mask. She stood at 5'2" with a hood covering her head. She wore a mask that covered her entire face, but green eyes shone through the little slits. Under her long cape was a black blouse and a black skirt. Her feet donned black and white stripped tights and black boots. Her mask was currently a kitsune mask, but sometimes it was a tengu, a black cat (it was disturbing to Dal), or a dragon.

"Donna I see you're back." Dal nods. Donna nods back. She was always a quiet one, leaving the guild every now and then. She never stuck around too long, but when she was around, she often recommended jobs or warned about dangerous one. Sometimes she would take a job right out from under your hands. It didn't matter if it was a S-Class job or a regular one. "Any good jobs?" Dal examines the board. Donna points to a job request. "Monster hunting? Wow you know me." Dal smiles and grabs the paper.

"Be careful." Donna says before slipping out. Donna was a strange one. But she became S-Class before him. On his fourth S-Class exam, he was so close, but Donna reached Master just before he did. Nero beat him the year before that.

"Thanks for the recommendation!" Dal calls after her. "Beowulf let's go."

* * *

Sometimes the best ideas are also the worst ones. Getting together a powerful team of slayer mages, good idea. Making them ride transportation, absolute terrible idea. Currently three out of the four Siren Fang mages were laying on the pavement, unwilling to move. The only one standing was a mage at 5'7" not including his short spiky hair. His blue eyes looked away from his guild mates and a pale colored hand attached to a muscular body covered his face. A white button up shirt with a tie and black suit jacket covered the blue guild mark on his shoulder. He wore a pair of khakis and black shoes to match.

"You three are embarrassing..." He sighs.

"You don't know what it's like Patrick!" The third female mage retorted. Despite being 19 (almost 20), while Patrick was 21, she stood slightly taller at 5'8". Her eyes were blue like his, but her right eye was a light milky shade. She had a slim, moderate bust and slightly muscular arms. She wore a leather vest with a fur collar that went around the back and came to hang limply on the front although it was still attached. Underneath was a black tank top that covered over her blue guildmark on the left side of her stomach. Her hands donned fingerless black gloves and her feet, roughed up sneakers. Her white jeans were ripped in various places. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was very unskilled with a hair-color-changing lacrima. The top of her head was black which fades to chestnut in the middle and blonde at the end. This was the result of many, many mistakes.

"This always happens to Brooke." Says an Exceed with white fur and a dark blue stripe reaching from her forehead to her blue tail. Sky blue eyes looked at Brooke and the other dragon slayers. A small music note lay on her cheek and a rose behind her ear.

"Musica is right." Baja says as he sat near Brooke. "This does happen to dragon slayers."

"Nero are you ok?" Mika hugs Nero's arm with concern.

"Just... Give us a minute..." Nero groans.

"Why does the world hate dragon slayers?!" Ro shouts.

"Hey not so loud guys. This is embarrassing enough as it is." Patrick sighs.

"They got motion sickness too?" A girl stops by the four mages. She had long wavy red hair and green eyes. Her pale curvy body stopped at 5'7". Her outfit was simple, a purple frilled shirt, short black shorts, and red sandals. A necklace with a purple gem in the middle hung around her neck. Beside her, leaning on her for support, was a boy with spiky reddish-brown hair and an average, skinny body that stopped at 5'4". His usual caucasian skin was paled from his own motion sickness and his blue eyes were unfocused. He wore a black T-shirt, a dark green jacket, black cargo pants, and pair of red sneakers. An Exceed with yellow fur and black stripes on his back, stood by the girl's feet.

"Um... Yeah..." Patrick replies awkwardly. He wasn't comfortable talking to women.

"Let me guess, they're dragon slayers." The girl says.

"How did you-?"

"Brendon here is a dragon slayer as well." With her free hand, she gestures to the guy leaning on her for support.

"Cool." Brooke weakly puts a thumb up. A second later it falls back limply to her side.

"I'm feeling a bit better." Nero sits up a bit, it still took a lot of effort. "My name is Nero."

"Hi Nero. I'm Naomi. I... Um... Like your outfit?" Nero was wearing a red, sleeveless open coat with golden trims that were longer in the back than in the front. Underneath was a golden brown long sleeved shirt, however the left sleeve was torn to reveal his left arm and guild mark. His left arm had a brown, studded, leather, fingerless gauntlet that went about halfway up his forearm and was followed up by a pair of leather bands that cover the remaining portion. On his right hand he wore a black leather glove. Nero wore a pair of khaki colored trousers and a leather belt with a golden buckle. The trousers were tucked neatly inside a pair of dark brown boots.

"Thanks?"

"So are you guys here for the whole broach finding thing?"

"Are you sure you're not psychic?" Ro groans.

"No. Nero has the Siren Fang guild mark on his shoulder, so I assumed..." Naomi bites her lip. "Anyways, Brendon, Buzz here," she gestures to the Exceed by her feet, "and I are part of Diamond Hydra. We're on the team to find the broach, except everybody went on ahead so I could help Brendon."

"We would go, but they're all immobile from the transportation." Baja says.

"Well why don't you exceeds carry them?" There was a moment of silence.

"Well... We are in a hurry..." Musica peeps up. She grabs the collar of Brooke's vest and spread her blue tipped wings.

That's how they got strange looks all around town. Three exceeds carrying three very sick dragon slayers, a male mage that looked perfectly fine, and a female mage carrying a guy with an exceed on her shoulder.

"So the group is meeting at this park." Naomi points to a plain park not so far away.

"That's a strange place to meet." Patrick says.

"This town is the closest to where the broach is." Baja replies for the woozy dragon slayers.

"Naomi!" A 5ft girl with golden-brown skin and an ectomorph body waves to Naomi. Curly black hair framed her face while the rest was tied in a long braid that nearly reached the ground. She was strange looking, not only in physique with her golden pupil-slitted eyes, but in dress with yellow and white harem pants, a loose white sash, and a belly shirt. She wore no shoes and a white headscarf over her hair.

"Tanith! I found the Siren Fang mages." Naomi yells back.

"Great! That means everybody is here!" Tanith smiles. "But, are they alright?"

"They're... Uh... Dragon slayers..." Patrick responds.

"Oh! Like Brendon!" Tanith claps. "C'mon! Let's go meet everybody!" Tanith gestures for them to follow. The Exceeds drag the dragon slayers behind Tanith. When they round a corner there was a group of mages with Diamond Hydra and Angel Heart guild marks. "The rest of Diamond Hydra and Siren Fang is here!" Tanith calls.

"Alright. Let's start then." One of the mages said.

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have sent in OCs! It's so much fun reading about them! If I haven't gotten back to you on your OC please remind me! I also figured out I've been doing the heights wrong, whoops! Anyways here's the character credits for the chapter!**

 **Donna- Anonymous. This is actually my friend's OC. I promised her a S-Class spot before I posted the story so she doesn't count towards the S-Class total... She didn't want me saying her name... Sorry...**

 **Patrick Stern- klbubblepop786**

 **Brooke Fraire- Ayenii**

 **Naomi Fox- ThatGuyWasHere**

 **Brenden Ryder- ThatGuyWasHere**

 **Tanith Aethelind- AppleDapple**


	6. Character intros part 4

"So let's start with simple introductions." The mage says. He was 5'9" with a lean and thin body. His black hair was spiky and slicked upwards keeping it out of his amber eyes. A thin scar was visible on his lip and it stood out against his tanned skin. "I'm Kirifuda from Diamond Hydra. I'm a twenty year old S-Class mage. This is the rest of my team." He gestures to Tanith, Naomi, and Brendon. Currently the three of them were sitting on a bench near Kirifuda. Brendon, like the other dragon slayers, seemed to have recovered from motion sickness.

"I'm Tanith and I'm a snake!" Tanith grins. She earns a sigh from Kirifuda. "Just kidding! I'm fifteen!"

"I'm Naomi, age nineteen from Diamond Hydra." Naomi introduces herself, pointing to the pink guild mark on her left shoulder.

"I'm Brendon and this is my Exceed, Buzz." Brendon starts. "I'm twelve-"

"Twelve?!" Ro cries from her seat on the ground. "I thought you were older!"

"Yeah... Naomi says I'm an early bloomer..." Brendon blushes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself before questioning someone's age?" Kirifuda asks Ro.

"Uh, ok. I'm Rohana, but just call me Ro. Um... I'm from Siren Fang and age seventeen. Next to me is my partner, Baja."

"Nice to meet everybody!" Baja says.

"If we're introducing by guild, I'll go next." Brooke says. "I'm Brooke, age nineteen, and a Siren Fang mage. My Exceed is Musica here." She gestures to the Exceed sitting by her feet.

"Patrick, twenty one." Patrick says from his spot.

"I'm Nero and this is Mika."

"Hi!" Mika cheers.

"I'm a S-Class mage, age twenty."

"Guess we're the last guild." Hikari sighs. "The rest of us are from Angel Heart. I'm Hikari, 18, and this is my Exceed partner, Turtle."

"Hello!" Turtle calls. She was a calico exceed.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" Baja asks Hikari.

"No, but just because I'm not a dragon slayer doesn't mean I can't have an exceed." Hikari responds.

"Ah, sorry."

"Moving onto Lana."

"Hello~" Lana sings. "My name is Lana~ I'm only twenty! I hope to get along with everybody~!"

"And I'm the last one!" A mage with purple eyes and dirty blonde hair that reached her neck. Her skinny and curvy body was pale and if she wasn't sitting, she'd be 5'5". She wore a frilled white and red crop top with a matching skirt and red sandals. "I'm Katherine Rose! But just call me Kitty!" Kitty introduces herself.

"Rose..." Patrick mutters.

"Did you say something?" Brooke asks.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Patrick laughs it off.

"This is what the Council told us," Hikari starts. "The Broach of the Titan was recently discovered discovered in a mountain not far from here. The Rune Knights were unable to obtain this special artifacts for it was guarded by traps and couldn't obtain it."

"If they couldn't obtain it, then how do they know it's there?!" Ro shouts.

"Ro!" Brooke nudges the mage.

"What? I'm just asking!"

"The Council didn't say anything about that," Hikari sighs. "Anyways, we'll stay in this town tonight and leave early tomorrow morning. For tonight let's just rest up and get to know each other."

"Master Hale booked all of us hotel rooms." Naomi adds.

"Wow, he really did that?" Kitty asks. "Wasn't that expensive?"

"Er... He got two large rooms... So... I guess boys in one room and girls in the other?" Naomi shrugs.

* * *

Broach of the Titan. Blake scrolled through the guild's library. She just couldn't find anything useful. It's hard to believe since the guild had a plethora of books. The room was a few feet high and book shelves covered in books lined the walls. On the floor were two tables with a set of four seats each and several bean bags littered the floor.

"Master, may I come in?" There was a knock at the door. Blake recognized that voice anywhere.

"Bandera, you don't need to ask to enter the guild's library." Blake called. The door opened, revealing Bandera holding a tray with tea.

"Bella fell asleep so Nic brought her home." Bandera places the tray on the table she was sitting at.

"Thank you. I'll give Nic my regards tomorrow."

"May I ask what you've been up to?"

"The Broach of the Titan." Blake yawns. She sets her wind reading glasses on the table in front of her. "I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"I'm sorry, no." Bandera shakes her head. Blake sighs.

"I didn't expect you to. I just found out about it yesterday." Blake picks up the tea cup sitting on the tray and motions for Bandera to sit next to her. "I'm not as smart as the masters of other guilds. I was actually around your age when starting the guild."

"But you must've been strong to have started your own guild."

"I won a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors." Blake laughed. "Well that's not the point. I guess I'm just trying to say I'm still a very young and immature guild master. Maybe that's why I took on the council's task."

"I think you're a great master. And I'm not the only one who thinks so." Blake smiles at Bandera's words.

"Thank you Bandera. It's late so you should get some rest. I'm sure Ana is worried about you." Blake shoos Bandera out of the library.

"Ana is still out on a mission."

"Well you should be rested for when she comes back. I'll clean up here. It's my guild anyways." Once Bandera left, Blake looked around the room with a sigh. Books lay everywhere and spots on the shelves were bare. On Blake's command, hundreds of tiny strings attached to the books and they all started flying onto the shelves. She would organize them later. Within a few minutes most of the books were put back. She then noticed one with a colorful cover. Blake didn't remember taking this one out. _The Artifacts of the Gods_. It looked like a children's story. Blake sits back down and starts to read.

* * *

Light footsteps resound through the empty halls. It was dark out with no one around, perfect for sneaking around. Two hooded figures wander the halls, one of them was Rin, who was looking around for any clues as to what the council was up to.

"So Rin tell me why we're doing this again?" The Siren Fang mage with her asks. In the dark, his silver hair and red eyes stuck out. He towered over Rin at 6'2" with an athletic build and pale skin. A black cloak covered his body and he wore a loose black shirt with matching black pants. His black steel toed combat boots made quiet clanking sounds as he walked and black fingerless gloves covered his hands.

"There's something fishy going on in the council. Before yesterday, I'd never been here nor had any contact with councilmen. I don't like my name in magazines or articles either."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"The council knew who I was and when I asked Master if she told them about me, she said no. In short, they shouldn't know who I am, let alone my full name."

"Oh! I see!" Black chirps. "But since Jellal and Ultear betrayed the council six years ago, haven't their security and background checks been higher?"

"Remember, Jellal escaped from prison five years ago, he and Ultear haven't been seen since. Plus background checks don't work if there's someone who recently joined and there's nothing suspicious about their history."

"That's true. But who joined recently?" Rin thinks a moment.

"I don't remember their name, but a new council member joined a few months ago. Anyways, there's light over there, let's investigate." Rin points to light spilling from an open door. Black dispels the shadows and the two sneak inside. Luckily on both sides of the door were two large statues of eagles. Rin and Black hid behind them and peered out. They were surprised to see three people in the room, a guy and two girls. The guy was sitting behind a desk.

"And I still can't believe they did it!" The guy laughs. "Guild mages are so dumb! When they get the Broach of the Titan they'll be killed! Siren Fang, Angel Heart, and Diamond Hydra will be so shaken up! They won't even know when we hit them!" Rin and Black exchange surprised looks. "Phase one is underway. Master will be pleased."

'Let's go.' Rin mouths to Black. Black nods and Rin stands up and runs out. She suddenly runs into something, more like someone, and falls back.

"Well well well, it looks like we've got a little spy." The man she ran into gives her a toothy grin. She now had the attention of the other three.

"Good job, Ace. I don't treat spies well, so dispose of her for me, will ya?" The other guy asks.

"Of course Lord Lambert." Ace grins again and grabs Rin by the collar.

"Run!" She yells to Black. Black turns into shadows and disappears. Ace looks to where Black formerly was, but he didn't see anything. Rin takes out her hidden knife and stabs the arm of Ace. He yelps and drops her. "That was a trick. Don't lose focus on an opponent."

"You're gonna pay for that girlie." Ace growls as he pulls the knife out of his arm. That was a big mistake on his part. Blood gushed from the wound, although it didn't faze Ace, it was perfect for Rin.

"Blood tornado!" She yells. The blood from his wound turned into a large tornado, that encased both Ace and Rin.

"What the-" Ace looks at the blood swirling out of his body and into the air around him. He tried covering it with his hands, but blood kept slipping through his fingers. Ace soon fell to his knees.

"About forty percent of you blood has been drained by now." The blood stopped flowing from his wound, but kept spiraling around them. "If I take anymore blood, you'll die. I'll be off now." Rin makes an opening in the blood tornado and runs out. As she leaves, she has the tornado die down.

"That was pretty cool." Black appears from the shadows.

"I told you to run, not watch."

"Well you're magic is really cool, I had to watch!" Black grins. "C'mon let's report back to Master!" He grabs her hand. "Lightless day!" The two become shrouded in darkness and they leave the building.

* * *

 **I meant to post this yesterday, but I got pulled into a Halloween party and couldn't finish writing... Anyways Happy Late Halloween! Applications are still open! I'm considering writing an Edolas Arc, so if anyone (wether they've sent an OC in or not) wants to send in their OC's** **Edolas counterpart, that'd be great. I've already modified the application to reflect this, but if you already sent in an OC, you don't have to resend the application.**

 **Character credits:**

 **Kirifuda- Arclin**

 **Katherine Rose- DeadlyBanette15**

 **Black Silverclaw- Black Silverclaw**

 **Ace- mine**

 **Lord Lambert- mine**


	7. Character intros part 5

_Long ago, titans ruled over Earthland. They terrorized many, and all creatures lived in fear. Then one day descendants of titans rose up and used magical artifacts to seal every titan into a single broach. They hid the broach in a mountain and took up the titles of gods. With the titans gone, Earthland was able to prosper. One day the gods got into a fight. It soon turned into a war that raged for many years. After the destruction of most of Earthland, the gods decided to relinquish their titles as gods and scatter their artifacts around Earthland and further. They left them in landmarks and with people. But the gods warned, those who possess the artifacts will hold the power of gods. If this power falls to the wrong hands, chaos will descend_.

Blake sighs as she closes the book. What a trite tale. Chaos always falls. Although there was a clue to what the Broach of the Titan is. It sealed all the titans. Perhaps if the seal is broken, titans will come back? Perhaps she was overthinking things. She had heard of dragons ruling Earthland, but not titans. Titans ruling Earthland sounds like something that'd be in another kind of story. It'd probably be a story with a lot of death. She stretches and puts her wind reading glasses in her pocket. She walks out of the guild and to her house. In the morning she'll look more into the story.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that Blake is acting a bit weird." Nova grumbles. She was currently projected onto Hale's communication lacrima.

"Remember Blake has been really cautious since the death of you know who and David." Hale reminds Nova. Out of respect, nobody really mentioned the name of the fourth founder. Nova used to have feelings for him while Blake was the one that failed to save him. David was the name of Blake's husband, who was never mentioned in front of her. "She was probably weary of sending people from her guild onto this dangerous mission."

"But doesn't she have S-Class mages? They go on dangerous jobs all the time!" Nova retorts.

"That's different, in a way. Those are people who've earned the right to go on S-Class jobs. Kirifuda reported to say only one of her S-Class mages went."

"But we only had one S-Class equivalent go as well."

"Nova please just drop it. We haven't seen Blake face to face in years. Who knows how much she's changed."

"Pfft. This is Blake we're talking about."

"Yes, but still, just drop it Nova."

"Ugh fine! That girl still owes us an explanation!" Nova says before signing off. Hale sighs. His old friends could be quite annoying sometimes. He stands up from his desk and walks outside his office.

The guild was quite homey. Rows of tables with benches were placed neatly in the guild hall's center. The walls were made from stone and a grand fireplace sat on the opposite wall of the entrance to the guild. A large stage stood in front of it so when Hale spoke to the guild, a raging fire was behind him. It was a lot cooler than it sounded. Doors lead to different parts of the guild; one lead to a classy bar, another to the library, one to a magic training room, a little lounge, and even a classroom used for magic lessons and kids' summer camps. The guild hall was the central part of the building. It had apparently been designed by Hale's grandfather in-law, in other words, Lilia's grandfather. Although he hadn't been guild master, he was an amazing architect. His office lay next to the door to the bar.

"Oof!" two people bump into Hale from behind. The first was a mage towering at 6'1" with slightly tanned white skin. His body was scrawny-looking, but he still had some muscle. A scar ran through his right eye reaching from his eyebrow to his upper lip. His eyes were the surprising part. His eyes were more oval shaped and a bit bigger than most. The pupil are black, but have ripples of grayish blue. His guild mark was blue in his right eye, and before you ask, no, it wasn't placed there like a normal guild mark. A tattered, dark purple cape hung around his shoulders, it had a hood with a scarf that connects the corners together with a silver emblem of a circle in a square and a star placed in the middle. Underneath the cape was a purple long sleeve shirt with white buttons. Dark purple, slim fit pants tucked into high top black combat boots. On his finger was a golden plastic toy ring with a fake sapphire made of glass.

The other had long rust colored hair that was brown until her neck then turns to orange before stopping at the waist. Bangs his the left side of her face, slightly covering the green guild mark on her neck. She had slightly weird eyes as well, brown with a green ring around her pupils. She was shorter than the previous mage, standing at 5'8" with a thin, lithe, and flat like a chalkboard. A baggy, lilac robe trimmed with white trim and three X-shaped buttons covered the three scars ran across her white left shoulder as a result of an animal. A white sash tightens the robe while her hands and feet are covered by metal gauntlets and greaves. Around her neck hung a green blob that resembled a cat on a silver chain.

"Sorry Master! I wasn't looking where I was going!" the first mage says. The S-Class jobs were posted in a room connected to his office that only S-Class members had the key to.

"It's fine Gerald." Hale replies. He looks to the mage behind Gerald. "You and Alsmire? This is an unusual team."

"He lost a bet and has to take me on a S-Class job." Alsmire smiled.

"A bet?"

"Alsmire can you not talk about it?" Gerald sighs.

"He bet he could beat Kirifuda in a card game." Alsmire grinned.

"I was so close too." Hale chuckles at the two members.

"Well I'm sure it was a hard game. Well you two should be on your way. And good luck!" Hale smiles. He then turns his attention to the mage approaching him.

"Master, were you able to ask?" a female mage asks. It was a mage with gentle, narrow eyes. She had an averagely curvy body, but with a firm build. She was 5'7" with blood red, wavy curls for hair that reached her mid-back. She wore simple white cuffed jeans with orange sandals. A black sleeveless crop top revealed her orange guild mark on her lower left stomach. Golden cuffs decorated her wrists and ankles.

"Nova is in. Thanks for asking, Carolina."

"Well this is a huge deal! Just think! We'll be the first guilds to have an alliance! Come the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth won't know what hit them!" Carolina cheers.

"Well come Grand Magic Games, we'll still have to compete against Angel Heart."

"I guess you're right... But still! We have two dragon slayers like them! And I'm a god slayer like that Shelia girl!"

"Yes, but remember we're facing every guild in Fiore. Not just Lamia Scale and Sabertooth. If we're lucky, we might face off against them." Carolina pouts.

"We'll never get points if we don't challenge Sabertooth."

"I know, but patience Carolina."

"Fine. I'm going home." Carolina waves. She leaves the guild. Hale sighs, he couldn't leave the guild until everybody went home. Well maybe he should get a few drinks.

* * *

 **Introducing a few Diamond Hydra mages! More to be introduced later! If I haven't introduced your character yet, I'm sorry! I'm getting there. I promise they will be introduced before this arc is over! Here are the character credits!**

 **Gerald Sietomi- OpticalRings**

 **Alsmire Aristomach- Grace of a Killer**

 **Carolina Summers- Pokeguardianz**


	8. Character intros part 6

An impatient mage drums his fingers against the table, two others sat with him. One of which was Nic, who was playing cards with the other mage.

"I'm bored!" the first mage groaned. "Why did Brooke even have to go on that quest thing in the first place? Doesn't she know her own teammates are more important?!" He was a mage at the age of 16. Despite this, he was quite short with a height of 5'2". His brown hair was thick and tousled, but still managed to cover his forehead. He had a pair of deep, round brown eyes with a blood red guild mark under the right one. His body was incredibly pale while his stature was normal, but slightly lanky. Jeans and an orange sweatshirt covered the scars on his back and chest. A pair of goggles currently sat around his neck.

"Patience Chris, it was Master's decision." the other mage replies. His hair was short, brown and neatly slicked back. His tan, broad chested body with taut coiled muscles was 6'0". As usual, his dark brown, almond shaped brown eyes glittered with amusement. It was also because he was winning against Nic. He wore a thin brown fur-lined coat that opened to reveal a tight black shirt. His black trousers matched his boots. While a pair of goggles hung around Chris's neck, a necklace with crystal shards hung around his neck.

"I don't care if it was Master's decision! She had Nic watch Bella all day the other day then sent Brooke on a quest! We're a team! You can't split up a team like that!"

"Then let's train!" Nic smiles. "Max I want to face you one more time!" Nic turns to the other mage. Max places his cards face down on the table.

"If you wish." Nic cheers. Chris rolls his eyes. "Chris, we'll face off too." Chris's eyes light up.

"Just so you know, I won't hold back!"

"You never do." Max smiles, putting his cards back into the pile while Nic does the same. Chris eagerly stands up.

The three walk outside and onto the training ground. They were surprised to see two people already there. The older of the two mages had long pale lavender hair that fell to his mid-back. His thin, but toned body was an ivory white and stopped at 4'11" with a lavender guild mark on his collarbone. His silver eyes were trained on the mage in front of him. Despite being younger, the other mage stood around 5'8" with a lean and slightly muscular, olive colored body. He had jet black hair with electric blue tips and light blue eyes to match. The guild mark was placed on his wrist in black. Both of them were in training clothes. The first one wearing a white T-shirt with a lavender version of the guild mark and black pants, and the second wearing black pants with matching combat boots with a vest. This revealed scars running along the second mage's body while the first mage had a single scar on his left cheek. A brown female Exceed sat on the sidelines watching the two mages. She seemed to be guarding a dark purple cloak and some folded up clothes. Her green eyes carefully watched the first mage.

The first mage saw the team approaching, and a flash of fear runs through his eyes. His opponent takes this time to land a single punch. The first mage falls back.

"Tammy, didn't anyone tell you, don't get distracted?" the seconds mage helps him up.

"S-Sorry Nommus." Tammy, a nickname for Tamrin, stands up, but still cowers slightly at the approaching team. "The dragon slayer isn't around, is she?" Max shakes his head.

"Brooke and the other dragon slayers went on a mission." Max responds. Tammy sighs in relief and comes out from behind Nommus.

"See? I told you." Nommus gives a light smile to his close friend.

"Are you alright, Tammy?" the exceed flies over, her green kimono with pink flowers flowed as she flew.

"I'm fine, Maude. Thank you." Tammy hugs the exceed.

"Can we train here?" Chris asks abruptly. This earns a quick nudge from Max.

"Christopher!" Max hisses.

"Oh so now you're breaking out the full names! Ok mom!" Chris rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, ignore him," Nic says. "but could we use the training grounds?" Tammy nods with a yawn.

"Of course. I need a nap anyways." Tammy grabs the pile of folded clothes before walking back into the guild. Nommus grabs the cape and puts it on. He leaves without another word.

"Alright, here're the rules. One minute, and it has to be quick since none of us are wearing proper training clothes." Max explains. "It'll be two against one, got it?"

"Nic let's beat Max into the dust!" Chris says.

"I'm standing right here, y'know." Max sighs. "Anyways, start!"

"Ready Nic?" Chris shouts. Nic nods.

"Aureum Dragon!" Nic yells. A blast of sharp golden feathers fly from his mouth like a dragon slayer attack.

"Crystal-make: barricade!" Max yells. A giant wall of pink crystal absorbs Nic's attack.

"Copy!" Chris shouts. Suddenly there were two copies of Nic. When Nic's golden feathers disperse, Max looks between Nic and the copy. It was almost impossible to tell the difference. Both the copy and Nic run towards Max.

"Crystal-Make: shower!" a shower of crystals hits both Nic and the copy.

"Aureum shield!" both of them shout. Golden feathers form a shield from the crystals. The crystals bounce off both shields.

"Dodgeball!" Chris yells. By now he was behind Max. Knives were created and thrown at Max.

"Crystal-make: barricade!" the wall of pink crystals once again stop the attack.

"Aureum starburst!" Nic yells from the other side. A flurry of his golden feathers attack Max in a whirlwind fashion. Max curses under his breath, but ducks and brings down his barricade. Nic's attack almost hits Chris head-on. Right before it hits him, Chris ducks.

"Hey watch it!" he yells.

"Sorry!" Nic calls back. The feathers crash into the runes. Normally they would've just disappeared, but instead there was a large exploding sound. All three mages wince. All three prayed it wasn't important or it'd be flower duty for them.

"Now look what you did!" Chris yells.

"I said I was sorry!" Nic calls back.

"Guys! It was both of your faults!" Max cuts in. "Although your attack was good, it lacked communication so Chris almost got hit."

"How do you communicate in battle?" Chris rolls his eyes.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now we should figure out what was hit." Max walks over to where Nic's feather's hit. On the ground was a strangely shaped lacrima. It looked like a surveillance lacrima of some sort. Nic and Chris walk over to examine it as well.

"Can I touch it?" Nic asks. Not waiting for a response, he reaches out to touch it. Instead it leaps to life and starts trying to scurry away. The three mages blink a moment.

"Get that lacrima!" Chris suddenly shouts, jumping up to chase it.

"Wait for me!" Nic runs after Chris. Max follows in pursuit.

"Hero's accomplice!" Chris yells. A thief appears before him and runs faster. It catches the little lacrima before bringing it back to Chris. Chris keeps a firm hold on it until Nic and Max catch up.

"Crystal-make barricades." Max takes it in his hands and boxes it in with four pink crystal barricades. The lacrima was about the size of his hand. It was spherical with thin little legs. It had a circle in the middle colored black as if it was an eye. The rest of the lacrima was a dark blue color. If it wasn't dark blue, it would've looked like a giant spider.

"What is it?" Nic asks while staring at it.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask Master." Max puts it in his coat pocket. "Thanks for grabbing it, Chris. Nice thinking."

"Of course! A mage of my stature and power is able to catch such a tiny thing!" Chris brags.

* * *

Lord Lambert, Ace, and the two woman stood in the meeting room once more. After Ace's blood loss last night, they took a break in their negotiations.

"Ace are you feeling better? Has your blood returned?" Lord Lambert asks softly.

"Yes, I am feeling better, sir." Ace replies

"Good because there's one thing I have to say, Ace you disgrace! You let the girl get away!" Lord Lambert yells. "Who knows what that girl heard!"

"I'm sorry..." Ace mutters.

"Be out of my sight!"

"As you wish..." Ace leaves.

"I'm so sorry you had to see my pitiful servant like that." Lord Lambert sighs. "I hope this doesn't effect our deal."

"No worries. It just makes me want to work more." the elder woman says. "But today is not my time to shine. My daughter here has decided to take in your job."

"Pleasure to work with you, sir."

"Likewise. I sent spy lacrimas to the Siren Fang, Diamond Hydra, and Angel Heart guilds. They seem oblivious to our plans."

"We will make sure they stay that way." the woman says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Applications are still open! Character credits!**

 **Christopher Krane- Ajwin11**

 **Max Rayes- Novachrono**

 **Tamrin Orias- pine swiftwings**

 **Nommus Esprit- Wolfie McCoy**


	9. Character intros part 7

**Before I begin, thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far! It means a lot! And I'll work on writing fight scenes!**

* * *

 _Here_ _lies the ancient artifact, Broach of the Titan. It is embellished with great powers, so be warned. Many who enter may not come back._

Kirifuda reads out loud. It was mid-afternoon. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, a beautiful day... If you were below the mountain. Yes the sun was shining, but that didn't mean it wasn't cold. The group of mages sent to find the broach had spent all morning just climbing up the mountain. They almost reached the peak, but it got too cold so the mages took shelter in a cave. Luckily it was the so-called entrance to the broach. They spent two hours translating these letters on the wall since no one knew what language it was off the top of their head. By now most of the wizards were either huddled around a small fire or curled up in blankets.

"At-t leas-st-t we f-found the entra-ance." Kitty shivered.

"This fire isn't doing anything." Tanith complains, she shared a blanket with her teammates; Naomi, Brendon, and Buzz.

"Isn't it a fire lacrima? Can't you just put it higher?" Nero asks. He sat next to Kirifuda since both of them had been translating the wall.

"If it was, we would've done it sooner." Brooke snaps, obviously unhappy about forgetting a jacket. Nobody had really brought one since nobody informed them it would be cold.

"Well why don't-" Nero pauses mid-sentence. "Wait... Can anybody here use fire magic?"

"Not in our group." Patrick replies.

"Nor ours." Hikari responds.

"I don't have fire magic, but I do have magic that could create fire." Kirifuda answers. "If you need more fire, I could try to make some."

"Did you create that fire?" Nero asks. Kirifuda shakes his head. "So it's not a fire lacrima, nor does anybody use fire magic, and there we're on a rocky mountain with trees only near the base..."

"Nero just get on with it!" Brooke groans.

"How did we make the fire?" Nero glares at Brooke before concluding. There was a small silence before Lana spoke up.

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly.

"I mean there's no way we could've made that fire." Another silence pursues, this time with all the mages backing away from the mysterious fire. Suddenly there was a deep rumbling from deep inside the cave.

"Please say that was someone's stomach." Brendon asks. Nobody responds. Suddenly an ear piercing roar ripped through the air. The dragon slayers weren't the only ones who cringed in pain and covered their ears. Suddenly the ground started rumbling again, but this time to a larger degree. It felt like an earthquake was shaking the entire mountain. All of the mages were thrown around, colliding into each other and rocks. The floor cracked and opened up, swallowing the mages before closing. When the cracks closed, the fire still burned, untouched as if the chaos never happened and the mages were never there.

The near deafening roar of air whooshing past filled the ears of every mage. A darkness enveloped them and nobody knew who was close and who was near.

"My magic! My magic won't work!" Screamed Turtle. Her wings wouldn't appear.

"I can't fly!" Buzz yelled.

"Where is everybody?!" Hikari's voice cuts through. Nobody had time to answer. By now they had reached the end of the pit.

* * *

"I'm back!" an energetic girl bursts in. The ponytail that kept her long, dark blue hair, swished around near her waist. She pushed a few stray hairs in her face back in place on the left. Her almond shaped eyes were a brown color. Despite having a slim and fit build, she was curvy. Her height was 5'6" and her skin was very lightly tanned. A black hoop earring adorned her right ear and a sapphire stud in her nose. On her left shoulder blade is her guild mark. She was wearing a dark green tube top that covered her chest with a white mesh shirt over top. On top of that was a gray leather jacket that fell to her knees and was kept open. She had silver arm guards on her forearms that was covered by the jacket. She wore a pair of tight black leather pants that tucked into matching leather boots.

"Lily welcome back." Bandera looks up from where he was helping someone at the desk. "How was your job?"

"It was ok. Not that challenging." Lily shrugs. She walks down the hall going to Hale Tower. When she reaches the door, she takes out a key and unlocks the door. She was a little surprised to see the lights on, but then she saw a figure hunched over the table on the ground floor. The second floor held the jobs and where the S-Class mages and master could have meetings. The first floor was just a quiet place to relax when getting back from a job or whatever. "Hey Max!" Lily greets. She walks over and places all of her swords on the table. She usually carried them with her instead of learning to use requip magic.

"Hi Lily!" Max greets her back with a smile. He moves his cube of crystal out of the way. He was still examining the weird lacrima from the earlier training.

"You won't believe what I saw on the way back!" Lily plops down at a seat across from Max.

"What did you see?"

"An entire mountain shaking! Not the land, the mountain!"

"Really?" Max picks up the boxed in lacrima.

"Yeah I kind of feel bad for the poor suckers who went into Mt. Atlas."

"What?" Max looks up.

"Mt. Atlas. You don't know the story of Mt. Atlas?" Lily asks. Max shakes his head.

"Well before I joined the guild, for about a month I had lived in one of the towns near the mountain. All around there there's a story about how people go missing on the mountain." Lily starts. "Well when I was there, a man came down from the mountain, probably the first ever. He said he was a mountain climber who had tried to climb Mt. Atlas. Near the top, he said he found a cave with a fire light inside. He believed that someone else was there as well, hungry and weary, he went inside.

"He waited for a few hours for someone to come back to the fire, but no one came. He said he realized that the fire hadn't been dying down so he put his hand over it and realized he felt no heat. When he stuck his hand through it, he found there wasn't even a fire there at all! Then the mountain started shaking and the ground beneath him opened up! He fell through, but luckily he used a grappling hook to catch himself. The guy said he brought himself back up and when he reached the top, the ground closed back up as if nothing happened! He told his story to the village and apparently it spread like wildfire. Nobody really goes up there anymore, nor do they even go close to it. Whoever goes into that cave will get swallowed up." Lily finished her story. Max drops the crystal cube.

"Lily... Brooke went to that mountain."

"Brooke? Why would she-?"

"And Nero, and Ro, and Patrick. The council sent them and other mages on a mission to retrieve a magical artifact from the mountain."

"What?! Why didn't you say something earlier?!" Lily jumps up. She immediately starts grabbing her swords and putting them on. "We need to tell master now."

* * *

 **Only one OC this time. The next few chapters will introduce the rest. So out of everything, there's only 2 more spots open for S-Class, one in Diamond Hydra and the other in Angel Heart. I'll be closing up OC submissions for Siren Fang and Diamond Hydra soon while Angel Heart and the Dark Guild/Antagonists will be open. I'm waiting for some OCs from some people.**

 **Character Credit:**

 **Lily Veum- BrownSugarBae**


	10. Character intros part 8

To summarize Blake's mood in one word would be furious. Outright furious. She marched straight up the steps of the council building, ignoring the looks she was getting. Lily and Max followed behind, trying to get their master to calm down a little. She ignored the two. Her hand shot out and hundreds of nearly invisible string shot out, only seen by their faint glisten in the sunlight. The strings attached to the door handles and pulled them open as Blake entered.

"Where is Lambert?!" she slams her hands on the front desk. The little frog-thing squeaked in fear. Blake may not be as strong as some of the other guild masters, but she was terrifying when angry.

"Blake? I haven't seen you this angry is ages." Blake whips around to see Hale standing with two other mages.

"I didn't know the source of overwhelming anger was Siren Fang's master." the female mage says. She had long white hair with dark blue streaks that reached her hips. Her pink eyes stood out on her face. Her caramel body was 5'5" and it was toned, but lacked curviness. She wore a red silk tunic that stopped at her mid-thigh with a pair of jeans underneath. A black belt, brown ankle boots, and an amulet with a round white stone topped off the outfit. Her guildmark was displayed proudly on her wrist in a gold color.

"Um..."

"Oh! Blake, this is Rhea and Tyson. Two powerful mages, like you asked." Hale introduces both mages. The male mage didn't look like he wanted to be here. His brown eyes scanned the people in the building, turning his head as to avoid eye contact. The blue guild mark on the back of his neck was visible because his black hair was in a fade haircut. He was 6'1" with a muscular and lean build with dark skin. An X-shaped scar was on the back of his right hand and a claw scratch tattoo was slightly visible on his left shoulder, covered by his gray and blue sleeveless hoodie. Underneath that he wore a black T-shirt with matching black jeans and blue sneakers on his feet. A necklace with a wolf head hung around his neck.

"Thank you Master Hale." Max says. "And we're sorry for suddenly calling you here."

"It's no problem. I just want to know what's going on."

"That's what I want to know as well." Nova walks up. She had two mages with her as well.

"I had to be woken up from my nap." the girl on the left comments. She sounded a bit annoyed. She had brown eyes and long black hair that reached her bottom. She was 5'6" with a pale, curvy body that was well endowed. A dark green Angel Heart guild mark rested on her forearm with a burn on her right shoulder. A pair of green earrings hung from her ears with a flower crown resting above them on her head. She wore a green sundress with a matching sun hat and flats. Flower bracelets rested on both of her wrists.

"Emory doesn't like being woken from her naps." the other mage explains. "I'm Lilith by the way." Lilith introduces herself. She had alluring green eyes and brown hair that fell to her mid back with two long fringes that framed her face. A sleeveless green blouse and long gray pants conformed to her figure that was the height of 5'8".

"I would like to know what's going on as well." Tyson said.

Before Blake has time to answer, one of the frog things comes by.

"Councilman Lambert would like to see you." the frog says. Blake rolls her eyes and follows the frog. Nova and Hale exchange looks and the rest follow. They're lead to a large room decorated with shelves filled with ancient books and artifacts. Lambert sat at a desk in the middle of the room.

"Master Blake, Master Nova, and Master Hale, I am surprised to see you here." Lambert says cooly. Two rune knights enter and close the door. They stand next to it, gripping their magic staffs as if they were anticipating something, A flicker of recognition passed through the golden eyes of the one on the right. Lily notices him and gives a little nod before turning back to the councilman in front of them.

"Cut the act Lambert." Blake spat. "Why did you send our mages somewhere that's dangerous?!"

"I'm sure you must've figured since the rune knights couldn't make it there themselves."

"That is no excuse!"

"Master..." Max cuts in. Blake takes a deep breath and steps away. She nods to Lily who steps forward.

"Only one person has ever come back from Mt. Atlas." Lily explains. "And their climbing equipment saved them. The mages from our guilds don't have climbing equipment. I'm sure they don't even have proper coats."

"Well that is a shame. I will inform their families and give money for proper buri-"

"Wait, you're not surprised." Rhea says.

"What?"

"Did... You know this would happen...?" Emory asks angrily.

"Of course not!" Lambert snaps.

"He's lying." Rhea's eyes narrow. "You knew our guildmates would be killed!"

"Oh and another thing!" Max digs through his pocket. He pulls out a cube of crystal. "You can have your surveillance lacrima back." He tosses it onto the desk and it shatters revealing the spider-like lacrima. Lambert recognizes it and fidgets.

"You! You stupid light guilds!" Lambert suddenly yells. The mages blink at Lambert's sudden outburst. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay! I'm gonna wipe your guilds off the face of the planet! I'm gonna-"

"Mr. Lambert, if I may." a girl walks out from the shadows. She looked frail, but her eyes seemed to hold some sort of fierceness to them. "May I take care of this disruption?"

"Of course." Lambert takes a deep breath. "Guards! Help her out!" the two rune knights stepped forward, readying their staffs for a moment's command.

"That's not gonna stop us!" Lilith yells, pulling out a silver key. "Open gate of the dragon! Draco!" The key glows, releasing a bright, golden light. A bell chimes followed by a roar. Then standing there covered in shiny gray scales was... A wyvern.

"Hey..." Lily starts. "If it's a dragon... Then why does it look like a wyvern?"

"Oh my- Lily you can't just ask why a celestial spirit is a wyvern!" Max says.

"Be careful and save your magic!" Blake yells. "You're gonna need it for later!"

"Draco take that guy out!" Lilith commands.

"Got it!" Draco nods. He dashes forward and readies his claws for attacking, but then the girl steps in front, dodging his outstretched claws and hitting him in the stomach with a knife. Surprised, Draco stumbles back. He regains footing and quickly releases a blast of scalding hot water. The girl easily dodges and the water hits the wall.

Lambert smirks and takes this time to try and get away.

"Not so fast!" Lily yells. She unsheathes one of her swords. "Ragnarok!" She swings her sword into the ground, creating pillars of scorching hot fire that follow Lambert's escape. Instead they hit Draco, who disappears in a poof of white smoke. Lambert uses this as a coverup to fully escape.

"Nooo!" Lilith yells. "Draco's weakness is fire!"

"Sorry!" Lily calls back. Suddenly the girl giggles.

"Well I'll remember that for next time, if there is one." she smiles. "Before we get any further, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kayla, a pleasure to meet you." the girl curtsies. "It's good manners to know the name of the person who will kill you."

"Arctic spears!" Tyson yells. With a sweep of his arm, dozens of spears made of sharp ice solidify behind him. He points at Kayla and the spears whiz through the air, missing the other mages and locked onto Kayla. The girl sidesteps each of them.

"Tsk tsk, such bad manners. You're all quite boring. It's nine against one, instead of hitting one at a time you should just attack all at once."

"She's right y'know." Hale says.

"No, we can't waste magic on a foot solider." Blake answers.

"Foot soldier? Guards! If you may. This _foot soldier_ doesn't want to fight anymore." the bulbs on the rune knights' staffs glow, releasing magic energy, except only one blast is released. The blast hit the rune knight on the left. The rune knight on the right grins and takes off his hat, freeing his spiky black hair. A white streak ran through it and a bang stood alone over his forehead. He stood at 6'3" with a lightly tanned body and a lean and muscular body.

"Sorry for not revealing myself earlier Master!" He smiled.

"Kordell?!" Both Max and Blake yell. Lily smirks.

"Hey how've you been?" she grins.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving break sorta threw off my schedule :\ anyways! Oc submissions are still open! Please keep sending in OCs!**

 **Character credits**

 **Rhea Yue Dixon- madmissY01**

 **Tyson Geiger- dsjoshua1**

 **Emory Rose- klbubblepop786**

 **Lilith- eagle eyes98**

 **Kordell Young Jr.- SaiyanKJ**


	11. Broach of the Titan part 9

"So Blake why did you tell us to conserve our magic?" Nova asks. The large group was hiding out in a locker room.

"Well once Kordell is ready, we're going to Mt. Atlas ourselves." Blake explains. "We can't waste our magic on a foot soldier like that Kayla girl." after Kordell had revealed himself, Kayla had disappeared.

"And who is this Kordell anyways." Emory asks.

"I'm the youngest S-Class mage in Siren Fang." Kordell emerges from the lockers. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with the Siren Fang guildmark on the back and a gold necklace with the guildmark. Under it he had a white T-shirt, black shorts, and white tennis shoes. The third place the guildmark was proudly displayed was his actual guildmark, which was on the side of his shoulder in a black color. "I got a request to investigate the disappearance of rune mages so I went undercover as one."

"That explains why you've been gone for over a month." Lily says.

"Lambert has all the council members, rune knights, and workers of the council under his control. I'm not sure what magic he's using." Kordell explains. "I didn't know about his plan involving our guildmates either. I wish I did so I could've warned you sooner."

"It's not your fault." Max smiles.

"I gotta say though, you were disguised pretty well." Lily laughs. "Didn't recognize you at first until I saw your gold eyes."

"Well enough with the reunion." Lilith jumps up. "Are we gonna save our guildmates or what?"

"Lilith is right." Rhea stands up. "Kirifuda, Tanith, and Naomi can take care of themselves, but I'm worried about Brendon and Buzz. Brendon's only twelve while Buzz is well... An Exceed."

"My team member is in there as well." Max says. "Let's go save our guildmates!" The group rushes out, Max and Lilith lead the way. The halls were completely empty. Not a single guard, frog, nor council workers were to be seen. Kordell looks around suspiciously.

"Something isn't right..."

"What's wrong, Kordell?" Blake asks.

"The halls were never this quiet." Kordell looks straight ahead just in time to see Lilith throw open the doors. "Wait-" Lilith tries leaving, but hits something.

"Ow..." she rubs her head. Beside her, Max puts his hands out and they touch an invisible wall. Purple runes appear in the middle of the door.

"No mages of light guilds may pass until they complete all levels." Emory reads. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"My my, did you honestly think I'd let you leave so easily?" a projection of Lambert appeared in the middle of the group. All the mages jump away from it, readying their weapons or getting ready to attack. This Lambert was dressed in garb that looked as if it belonged in a dark guild. He had black pants and shoes. He wore a black, military style coat and a black cape. His epaulets were spiked and a skull medallion was displayed proudly on his chest. Lambert's blonde hair was in a slightly messy hairstyle. "Let's make this into a game. You light guild mages have to defeat my players. What I mean by players is every council worker with magic and the entirety of the rune knight army. And if you get past all of them somehow you'll need to defeat me. Level one has started. Good luck light guilds." Lambert's projection vanishes.

* * *

Ro groans as she rubs her head. She must've fallen a great deal since she could only see darkness above her. The smell of old rocks, filth, and other ancient smelling things filled her nose. It blocked her from smelling anybody from the group. The cave was silent except for the faint dripping of far off water, everybody else must be far away. Ro sits up to look around. She was surprised to feel a little ball of fur in her arms, but sighed in relief when she realized it was Baja. Ro must've grabbed him before they fell.

"Baja, hey Baja." Ro shakes him awake.

"Huh?" the exceed sleepily rubs his eyes. "Ro, where are we?"

"Somewhere in the mountain." she stands up. "Well we better start looking for the rest."

"Agreed! Let's get going!"

The two walked for what seemed like hours. In actuality they had only been walking for less than an hour. There was just miles and miles of rocks and dirt and musk that prevented Ro from smelling anything. That's probably how she didn't know that there was a human on the ground. The youngest one, Brendon. She tripped over him and got a mouthful of dirt. At least it wasn't something like a rock.

"Arg... What was that..." Ro groans. Baja walks over to a lump in the dirt and starts poking it.

"What's this?" he asks. The lump starts to move and Baja jumps back. An Exceed appears from the lump.

"Is it morning yet?" it yawns.

"Oh good! We found dragon slayer and Exceed!" Ro says. "Time to get up lazy bum!" Ro pokes Brendon.

"Five more minutes..." he turns over.

"Nope! C'mon we need to find the rest of the group." she helps him up. Brendon sleepily rubs his eyes. Ro picks Buzz off the ground and places him in Brendon's arms. "That's one down, a bunch to go."

* * *

Hikari stared up at the endless darkness above her. She was unwilling to move or do anything for that matter. She couldn't find Turtle and she could only hear an endless expanse of silence. It's been a "great" day so far. Climbing a mountain, freezing, then falling down into a dark abyss was just "perfect." Of course it could be worse. She didn't know how, but it could be. Light footsteps coming toward her made Hikari turn her head from the darkness and to a bit more darkness. A figure emerged from the thick sheet of (surprise!) darkness.

"Hey are you alright?" the figure asks. They lean over to look at Hikari, allowing both of them a clear view of the other's face. "You're Hikari from Angel Heart, right?"

"Yeah. Aren't you Kirifuda of Diamond Hydra?"

"That's me." Kirifuda offers a hand, but Hikari declines it. She sits up by herself and rubs away some dirt from her hair and back. Kirifuda takes a silver pocket watch out from the breast pocket of his black waistcoat. Light colored dirt stood out against his black pants with gold colored pinstripes and long black coat with gold colored trimming and decor. Its high collar covered most of his face with a white dress shirt underneath. He stands up straight and Hikari can see his leather boots with gold studs. "No use mulling around here. We need to find anybody that's part of the group."

"Agreed. But we should seriously find Turtle first. I'm a bit worried about her."

"Turtle?"

"Yeah my exceed." Hikari stands up and stretches.

"I see. Well let's not waste any time then." Kirifuda starts walking. "We've been down here for around two hours."

"Two hours? Huh feels only like a few minutes." Hikari follows him. Only a few minutes of walking in silence went by when Hikari's stomach growled. "Ah sorry for asking, but do you have any food?" Kirifuda digs through his multitude of pockets.

"I have some candy, but you don't want to eat those."

"Nah it's fine. I'll ask when we find others."

"Sorry I can't help."

"Like I said it's fine." there was a sudden loud bang that startled both of them. "What was that?!" Kirifuda swiftly pulled some cards from one of his coat pockets. He motioned for her to follow. They crept against the wall as quietly as they could. Another loud bang erupted, this time it was closer and came from a nearby bend. The two cautiously and quietly made their way around the corner. Kirifuda peers past the bend to see Brooke freaking out and throwing rocks at the wall. The ground and walls around her were soaking wet.

"Hey Siren Fang mage... Uh... Brooke!" Kirifuda approaches her. Hikari was trailing behind.

"Who's there?!" Brooke whips around.

"Um it's Kirifuda of Diamond Hydra and Hikari from Angel Heart is with me." Brooke lets out a small sigh of relief, but her body was still tense.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hikari asks.

"I thought I saw a spider. Plus I hate the dark."

"Oh here." he puts all but one card away. It starts glowing a bright orange, lightly illuminating its surroundings. "It's a blaze card only half activated."

"Thank you."

"Hey... You know... Now that I can see you better... You're actually pretty cute."

"Huh?!"

"Nothing~" he smiles and walks on.

"I think he just called you cute." Hikari walks past Brooke.

"Wait! Cute?!" she chases after the two.

* * *

 **No new characters this chapter, but I'm still accepting for all guilds. A few things, if you haven't noticed, the chapter has a different name. Yes, I'm still introducing characters, but I'm about halfway through my introduction arc and it was getting a little tiring writing out character intros... I also added a new cover! It's the Siren Fang guildmark and please don't criticize it too much... It's my first digital drawing and admittedly not my best. I'm sorry if I haven't introduced your character yet! I'm getting there and they'll definitely be introduced by the end of the arc (excluding the dark mages). And that author's note was longer than intended... Thank you for reading!**


	12. Hiatus announcement

**So after a lot of thinking, I've decided to put Siren Fang on a hiatus until April. I've been super busy and my schedule doesn't look like it's gonna clear up until then. Also I want to focus more on my story The Four Seasons. I'd be happy if you checked it out!**


	13. Important announcement!

**I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. I'm discontinuing Siren Fang. I'll keep it up for people to read and all, but I won't be posting anymore chapters. I struggled to write for this story and I thought the hiatus would help, but it didn't and the little inspiration I had before is just gone. I'm so sorry if your OC was never introduced, I was just overwhelmed. That's it. I might make a remake if i ever get inspiration again.**


	14. Eternal Guardians

**Hello everyone! It's been a long time! Sadly this is not an announcement to start up Siren Fang again. An amazing author named PurpleThorn wants to do a collab using the Siren Fang guild in her story, Eternal Guardians. If you don't want your character to be in it, please message her. If it's fine then read Eternal Guardians to see the Siren Fang guild on a new adventure!**


End file.
